One Mission
by KenshinOro730
Summary: Extremely funny content! Also, Hojo, Jaken, and slight Sessh bashing! The Inu gang meets two female youkai, a wolf and lion demoness. When they joi the group, chaos reigns! Review please! Pairings: InuOC SesshOC MirSan
1. Chapter 1: Enter Two Annyoing Girls

**One Mission**

_Chapter One: Enter the Two Annoying Girls_

The Inu-tachi were having a pretty boring day. It was like all their other days- chase Naraku, Inuyasha gets sat, be attacked, Inuyasha gets sat, kill demon, Inuyasha gets sat, eat, Inuyasha gets sat, Shippo whines, Inuyasha gets sat, oh, and Inuyasha gets sat. They were turning a bend on a particularly boring path, during which time Shippo pointed out, "I think I've seen that tree before!" About fifteen times, until Inuyasha snapped and attempted a homicide. After being sat once again, they continued to round the bend. And guess what happens?

A) A huge demon pops out of nowhere and Inuyasha will fight it for no reason whatsoever and of course he will win since he is our hero, whoop-de-freakin-doo.

B) Miroku will touch Sango's butt again, and will be in for a world of pain.

C) They gang runs into an invisible wall, because, gasp, it's the end of the manga.

Well if you chose A, you are totally and absolutely wrong! And you dopey idiots who chose C should know that I am in America, since this is in English, and we have no mangas! So that leaves option B. And that is exactly what happened, so I don't think I need to repeat myself.

Now, continueing on with our heroes-one of which is now sporting a red hand mark-upon their perilous journey, they hear a noise. Well, actually, by 'they' I mean Inuyasha.

"Did you hear that?" Inuyasha inquired, which was a bit unneccesary seeing as the others were either human, mute, or had ADD.

"No, what?" Kagome asked, grinning. _Those smiles creep me out, _the others thought unanimously.

"It's coming from that direction!" Shippo said, resisting his urge to chase after something shiny.

"Let's go!" Inuyasha said, in the lead. As the group made their way around another corner in the twisting path (what is it with me a corner's?) they saw two figures. One was a teenage girl with long golden hair that reached her waist, while the other was, as well, a teenage girl with long hair, except hers was black and reached past her knees. So Goldy-locks and Snow White were just sitting there, blocking the group's path. Now normal people would just walk by each other, perhaps exchanging a few remarks or a nod of recognition. But no, Inuyasha just had to do things the hard way...

"Who are you!" Inuyasha demanded of the girl with blonde hair, who sat in a tree not far away. Upon coming closer he realized she was some kind of feline youkai, and her scent told him she was a lioness. Her green eyes flickered briefly with lazy amusement before she jumped lightly out of the tree. Her tawny cat ears swiveled forward, and her tail swayed behind her. She wore a sleeveless white top that exposed several inches of stomach, a white pleated mini-skirt similar to Kagome's, a dark red sash tied into a large bow on her hip, and red ribbons laced up her legs, with two daggers secured on her upper thighs.

"It's none of your business who we are!" The dark-haired demon answered with narrowed blue eyes. She was a wolf demoness, with pointed ears and sharp canines. She wore a dark blue strapless top, a dark brown fur mini-skirt, a light green sash, and high fur boots.

"Don't worry, Whitney, I don't think they're here to cause trouble." The lion youkai calmed her friend.

"I don't trust _dogs_." The wolf spat, a bitter note rising on the word 'dogs'.

"I am Harley, and this is Whitney, in case you're too slow to figure it out." Harley insulted them as if it was a part of common language.

"I sense Shikon Jewel shards with them!" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, who growled.

"Hand us your jewels fragments, and we'll let you live!" He barked.

"Not a chance!" Whitney replied, folding her arms over her chest.

"If you want them, you'll have to take them." Harley snarled through gritted teeth. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsaiga, with a mighty roar. Okay, the roar wasn't that mighty, it was more like a chihuaha's bark-shrill, and painful.

"Windtunnel!" Miroku yelled in a surprisingly deep voice before taking off his prayer beads.

"Don't you baka! They have jewel shards!" Inuyasha grumbled, making Miroku sweatdrop before replacing the beads. Sango just shook her head.

"You know you don't have to shout 'windtunnel' everytime you release it, right?" She said nervously.

"But the ladies like it." Miroku stated. We interrupt this chapter to bring you a special math lesson. What does one perverted monk + one angry demon slayer ?

**SLAP.**

"Hentai!" Sango growled, walking away from the now lifeless form of Miroku.

"Where are the shards, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Er, well, they're..." Kagome whispered in Inuyasha's ear, causing him to sweatdrop.

"Ah, come on!" He yelled in defeat. "Don't tell me I have to touch them _there_?" He said in despair.

"Sorry, Inuyasha, but that's where they put em..." Kagome answered.

"But I don't wanna touch those nasty feet!" Inuyasha complained. Yeah, I know what your sick mind was thinking you hentai!

"Enough chatting! We're not giving you our shards, but we'll make a deal with you." Harley compromised.

"We will?" Whitney said in disbelief.

"If you guys help us track down Naraku, we'll hand them over after he's defeated." Harley bargained.

"What do you have against Naraku?" Kagome asked curiously.

"We hate hearing him 'kukukukukukukukuku' every freakin' day! It's annoying!" Whitney answered.

"Fine...but only cause we could use the help..." Inuyasha agreed suspiciously. And so the story begins, and the strange, strange things that these eight travelers will encounter and battle is yet to be seen...or read, if you wanna be technical about it.

...To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Sesshomaru and Magical Veggie

**One Mission**

_Chapter Two: The Aristocratic Demon Lord and the Magical Vegetables..._

Now, with two additions to the small band of companions, what shall ensue? Chaos of course! Though the group still didn't trust these two mysterious youkai, they had come to decipher the female's personalities quite well. Whitney was a bit more outspoken then the quiet lioness, and easily angered. Can we say anger management much? looks over and sees Whitney with baseball bat Just kidding Whitney! whispers Not really, I meant every word! Anyways...back to the story. Harley was a bit more reserved, even shy, but kept each of them under her keen gaze. The new wolf and lion demonesses walked a bit seperated from the group of strangers, still untrusting and alert.

"So, um, how are you two friends? I thought that demons usually hung out with their own kind?" Kagome asked nervously, breaking the tense silence.

"A strange observation from a miko who travels with a demon slayer, kitsune, half inu-youkai, monk, and neko youkai..." Harley said with a laugh.

"It's none of your business! Besides, just cause we're demons doesn't mean we're all the same!" Whitney glared at the priestess, who cringed. A malicious glint appeared in the wolf's eyes, and she snuck up behind Kagome. "BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome shrieked, curling up on the grass, and successfully startled the entire group.

"What the &$#!" sorry, parental control dial on Inuyasha yelled, jumping in front of Kagome with Tetsaiga unsheathed. Meanwhile, Whitney was on the ground as well. Rolling in laughter.

"That wasn't funny!" Kagome whimpered, clutching onto Inuyasha. Harley felt a quick pang of jealousy, for some reason unknown to her.

"Sorry...gasps It's just...pants...you are so...laughs...pathetic!" Whitney said, still unable to control herself. Harley walked over to her with an amused smile at both her friend's behavior and Kagome's embarassment. What is more fun than making a whimpy girl cry?

"You know, Whit's got a point," Harley remarked with a smirk as she helped up the wolf youkai. Kagome flushed in anger and humiliation.

"I was just startled!" The schoolgirl lied with a 'hmph!'

"No, I can tell, you're the damsel-in-distress type. I hate those kind of people! They're so...weak." Whitney said, enjoying shaming the girl from the future.

"I'm not weak!" Kagome said, tears in her eyes.

Harley looked her up and down, making the miko shrink under her gaze. "You look pretty weak to me."

"I should purify you right now!" Kagome said angrily, grabbing an arrow and fitting it to her bow.

"You wouldn't dare," Whitney said, not looking threatened in the least.

"I would too!" Kagome shouted.

"You baka, you're lucky we haven't killed you yet, just so your pathetic whining would stop!" Harley remarked. Kagome let the arrow loose in her direction, but to the Inutachi's shock, she didn't even flinch. When the arrow was a nano-second from hitting it's target, she wrapped her middle and pointer finger around the head, making it stop dead. Flicking it to the side, the lion youkai took on an annoyed contenance.

"Don't challenge us, weak human girl. You don't stand a chance. Oh, and you might want to learn how to manage your temper better, it can get you in trouble." Harley said threateningly.

"Go Har!" Whitney rooted at the comeback. Before anyone could remark on the fight, a loud explosion was heard nearby.

"I smell dog-demon," Whitney mentioned. Then the Inu gang saw someone they _really _didn't want to deal with right now. Wow, can you guess who it is? Here are the clues: dog demon, evil, fluffy. No, you morons, it is NOT the monster from _Harry Potter_. Leaving only one option...

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

"This Sesshomaru will not acknowledge your prescence." Sesshomaru said flatly.

"Um, you kinda just did, by like, talking to him..." Kagome reminded.

"No duh, genius!" Harley snapped.

"Eww, what's that slimy green thing next to him?" Whitney inquired pointing to the ugly, stumpy figure.

"That's Jaken," Sango informed her. A tiny kaboom! was heard, and Jaken stood there no more. What happened to him? I killed him. Why? Cause, his character is pointless and annoying. Don't tell me you aren't happy.

"What do you want with us, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled.

"This Sesshomaru's business is none of your concern." Sesshomaru said without emotion.

Inuyasha smirked. He had a brilliant idea. Imagine squeaky guy from Kim Possible Shocking, isn't it?

"Well, this Inuyasha thinks it is his business!" Inuyasha said, earning weird looks from anyone with a brain...so that excluded Shippo, Kagome and Ah-Un.

"Are you _mocking _this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru asked.

"This Inuyasha is not mocking that Sesshomaru." Inuyasha replied.

"You _are _mocking this Sesshomaru!" He said angrily.

"This Inuyasha has no idea what you are talking about." Inuyasha stated innocently.

"LALALALALALALA! I can't hear you!" Sesshomaru screamed, sticking his fingers in his ears and squeezing his eyes shut. Que more weird looks.

"Uh..." Inuyasha said, creeped out.

Sesshomaru smiled, just as lightning flashed and an old record started playing.

"I was just messin' around," Sesshomaru smiled.

"Oh, no problem...wait, what is that?" Inuyasha said, pointing at the incriminating evidence.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"In your teeth...it looks like...spinach?" Miroku added, cringing at the disgusting shame to vegetables.

"Huh...?" Sesshomaru said, picking the rather large piece of spinach from between his canines.

"Finally, I am free! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now I shall reap my vengeance for being stuck in your mouth for three weeks!" The piece of spinach spoke.

"The spinach can talk?" Sango remarked in confusion.

"I'm more disturbed by the fact that Sesshomaru hasn't brushed his teeth in three weeks..." Inuyasha added.

"I will kill you all!" The (rather large) piece of spinach yelled. Sesshomaru looked at it with a bored expression before flicking it off into the sunset.

"Curse youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" The spinach yelled as it flew off, off, into the wild blue yonder...

...To Be Continued...

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chap! If you did, review!


	3. Chapter 3: The Albino Monk with a Gun?

**One Mission**

_Chapter Three: Mysterious Murders and the Albino Monk With A Gun_

"Inuyasha, can we rest, my feetsies hurt!" Kagome complained...again. I mean, really, how annoying can you get?

"How annoying can you get!" Whitney voiced my thoughts. Kagome glared at her before grumbling something about ugly wolves. Of course, Whitney, with her superior youkai hearing, heard every word.

"Why you little!" She jumped on the poor miko, who was luckily for her, pulled back in the nick of time. Sesshomaru looked at the wolf demoness with mild amusement. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Ah-Un had also joined the Inu cult. Wait, did I say cult? looks around nervously I meant group-yeah that's it. Anyways, this cult-er, group, was growing steadily larger. Then it happened.

"Ahhhh!" A screaming was heard from a nearby cliff. The group made it just in time to see Shippo falling over the edge. Not like he was pushed or anything. Not like I was the one who pushed him. Because I didn't...

"Shippo!" Kagome ran slow-motion over to the edge of the overhanging rock.

"Kagomeeeee!" Shippo screamed as he fell, his tears glistening in the sun and a look of terror on his little face. I bet you all just went 'poor Shippo', you suckers.

"Finally, that little brat was a pest!" Harley sighed happily.

"Yeah, but who killed him? And that little salamander thing? What if we're next?" Sango said in worry. All of a sudden, Will Ferrel, from Boy Meets World, popped up out of nowhere. Why? Cause I said so!

"Dun dun dun!" Will Ferrel said.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled.

"Feenay!" Will yelled as an old British man ran past the group.

"Feeny-Feeny-Feenay!" Will gave chase to the poor European.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked.

"How odd..." Miroku said, picking this time to grope Sango. And down, down, down he went...shouts of "Hentai!" and then he lost consciousness...

"Let's keep going guys," Sesshomaru sighed. So our little Inutachi continued on their way. They were three-fourths of the way to their intended campsite, when two gunshots pierced the air.

"What was that!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Ah! look! Ah-Un is dead!" Kagome shrieked. And so the mysterious murders continue...

"Who is doing this, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked in a small voice.

"I am!" All of a sudden, an albino monk with a gun jumped out of the shrubbery.

"Oh my gosh! It's an albino monk with a gun!" Kagome screamed.

"Yes! Haha! I will kill all the unimportant characters in this story!" The albino monk with a gun shouted, before killing Rin and Kagome.

"Wait, isn't Kagome an important character?" Miroku asked. The albino monk with a gun glared at the unholy monk with a staff.

"My mistress wishes for her to die." The albino monk with a gun answered.

"Who is your master?" Inuyasha growled, while Harley smiled secretly.

"My master does not wish to reveal her identity," The albino monk with a gun retorted. "Until next time!" Then the albino monk, and his gun, disappeared in a whirl of magical smoke that would make Harry Potter's head spin.

"I wonder who employed that freak!" Sango thought out loud.

"Uh, no one I know!" Harley said nervously. But before anyone could ask her why she was sweating or why her eyes were flitting around guiltily, a demonic aura was sensed.

"Bow down before the great sheep youkai, Bah-ba!" A large orange sheep came down from the treetops.

"I didn't know lambs could climb trees." Miroku confessed.

"I am no lamb, you foolish priest! And with my companion, Brok-oh-Lee, we are unstoppable!" The tangerine colored sheep laughed.

"Broccoli?" Sango asked, confused. Just then, a small piece of broccoli jumped out of the youkai's ear.

"Fear me! I am the little brother of Spinach, who you flicked into the sun, where he shriveled up! I will get revenge! REVENGGGGEEE!" Then, with no more than that totally obvious battle cry for warning, Brok-oh-Lee attacked.

Of course, ten seconds later, he was dead. Seriously, how much of a fight do you expect from veggies? But, the youkai seemed to be a larger problem. Literally.

"Haha, I fooled you all! I am not really Bah-ba, I am…" The orange sheep ripped off his costume to reveal…

"Michael Jackson!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes, oh oh, it is me, in all my glittery-pants glory!" Michael Jackson sung.

"Run away!" Whitney screamed, and that is just what they did. Of course, the boys were more afraid than the girls, so they had left when he first started singing. And, the Inutachi continued running, until they came to a village, about 23 miles away. There they saw…

…………………….To Be Continued………………………………...

Okay everyone, this is dedicated to Whitney, my bff! Also known as inusgirl17. Read her story, Past Live and Memories, or else Michael Jackson will get you! Review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Wizard of Oz

**One Mission**

_Chapter Four: Oh My Gosh, It's the Wizard of Oz!_

...Myouga!

"Hello my peeps! What's crackilatin' baby?" Myouga asked. Except this was not the usual Myouga. He was wearing a purple wig, green outfit, and pointy shoes.

"Myouga? What the hell!" Inuyasha said.

"I am no longer Myouga, I am now, Munchkin Agent 007. Dudududu!" Myouga hopped up and down in his munchkn outfit, creating his own realistic, yet disturbing, sound effects.

"Munchkin Agent 007?" Sango asked, sincerely startled.

"I work for the great Wizard of home-Oz, ya heard me?" Myouga said gangsta style.

"Uh, no." Whitney answered in confusion.

"What the heck, is this flea on something?" Harley asked.

"Uh...hehe...what gave you that idea?" Myouga gulped. "Yeah...I gotta go, see yous later, home-skillet biscuit!" With that, the high flea hopped away.

"I wonder who this Wizard of Oz is?" Whitney asked. "Sounds like a druggy."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement before taking off in search of 'kukuku'-guy. Aka Naraku you bakas-except Whit. Haha, you moronic readers don't know what I'm talking about! Anyways...it wasn't long before the four demons of the group caught onto Naraku's scent. Unsurprisingly, he smelt like dog shit and rotten eggs. Bursting through the clearing, the gang came upon Naraku, dressed, as usual, in his baboon suit. What kind of freak-nasty wears baboon skin? And does he have a red booty? Why was someone in the group (Sesshomaru) hoping Naraku would, as Myouga would put it, 'shake that ass'? I dunno, oh yes, I do know, because I'm the author, so HA!

"Hello, gangsta's, how yo doin' my friends?" Naraku spoke in a creepy voice.

"Wait, don't tell me..." Harley started.

"That Naraku's the Wizard of Oz..." Whitney finished.

"That's Sir Wizzy to you!" Naraku demanded. "Ooh, the pretty colors! I loooooooooooove all the pretty colors..."

"What the bleep is up with him?" Inuyasha said with a freaked out look on his face.

"Okay, I admit it, I love you Harley!" Naraku proclaimed, running over to the lion youkai and hugging her until she was unable to breath. "I just wanna hug you, and squeeze you, and kiss you, and..." He was cut off by Harley.

"Whitney...help...me," Harley choked out. Whitney quickly answered the call for help, stomping a leg in Naraku's direction. A large crack erupted from the ground, knocking Naraku far, far away.

"Thanks," Harley gasped, quite disgusted by the darranged monkey's antics.

"No prob," Whit replied.

"Oooh, Naraku and Harley sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Miroku teased.

"Hentai!" Sango yelled, knocking Miroku out with her boomerang.

Then, out of nowhere, the Cha Cha Slide started blaring. While Whitney did the funky chicken, Sesshomaru did his makeup, Harley got down with her bad self, Miroku grabbed Sango's butt, Sango yelled her customary war-cry, and Inuyasha tapped his foot to the music. And that is where we leave our heroes...allowing them to get jiggy.

...To Be Continued...

A/N: Oh, yeah, get down, oh yeah...ahem, excuse me. lol. I need some more reviews! If you don't review, I will get Whitney to attack you with her funky chicken moves. Or she get her ducks to attack...don't ask, you don't wanna know. Now review, or else I will stop writing! BWAHAHAHAHA!


	5. Chapter 5: Die, Bitch, DIE!

One Mission

_Chapter Five: Die, bitch, DIE!_

Okay, now that the Inu-tachi is done getting down with their bad selves, they have continued on their journey. Who should show up then but...the clay pot?

Inuyasha sniffed as the smell of dirty bones filled the air. Two soul-collectors twined creepily through the dense forests, soon followed by their mistress, Lady Kinky-hoe.

"Inuyasha, my love, come to hell with me!" Kinky-hoe demanded with a mournful look.

"Grrrrr," Harley growled. "Get away from him you dead bitch!"

"Harley's in love!" Whitney clasped her hands together with hearts in her eyes.

"Shut the hell up Whitney! Before I kill you like Kagome and the others!" Harley admitted.

"So it was you behind the murders!" Whitney gasped. (Dun dun dun) "Thanks! I hated that freak-nasty."

"Die, bitch, DIE!" Harley yelled, pulling out a machine gun (don't ask me how she/me/I got it, cause you don't wanna know) and fired fifteen rounds into Kinky-hoe.

Kinky-hoe looked down at the now huge see-through whole in her stomach. "You can't kill me that easily." She said boredly.

"AGH!" Whitney pulled out her katana, and continually stabbed Kinky-hoe. "Why (stab) won't (slice) you (cut) die!"

"Because...I'm not really Kinky-hoe...I'm..." Kinky-hoe said, pulling off her costume. "Elvis! And everyone knows the king can't die, baby."

"Elvis! I loooooooooove Elvis!" Miroku squealed. He then proceeded in chasing Elvis around in a circle.

"I'm the king!" Elvis yelled, sprinting away from the delusional Miroku.

"How odd..." Sango observed.

"So Kikyo has been Elvis this whole time?" Inuyasha said in confusion.

"I knew he wasn't dead!" Harley stated.

"Uh, shouldn't someone go save Elvis?" Whitney asked.

"Nah." They said simultaneously.

"Kay, now that we've gotten past that...who wants to order pizza?" Sango asked.

"I want cheese!" Harley perked up.

"With green olives!" Whitney added.

"And ramen!" Inuyasha said. Staring followed. "What? They put anything on pizza these days."

When the group's pizza arrived, they were suprised to see N'Sync were the pizza boys.

"N'Sync? What the hell? I thought you guys were singers, not pizza-deliverers." Harley asked.

"Well, we were, until everyone realized we were just washed up wanna-bes. Then we became Out of Sync." One of the blonde guys answered. I don't know their names, and frankly, I don't care.

"Ohh. But was it really necessary to have five guys deliver one pizza?" Whitney inquired.

"Don't judge us!" Another blonde guy cried, as the delivery band left.

"Okay, that was weird...time for pizza!" Inuyasha said, opening the box to reveal...

"Oh my gosh! It's an evil pizza!" Harley exclaimed. The pizza had olive eyes, a cheese nose, and a ramen mouth.

"HAHAHA! Now I will eat you!" The pizza yelled, flying out of it's box and attacking our heroes. What did they do? Fight like any other hero. Not. You morons, what would you do if a freakin pizza flew at you? Run around and scream of course. Kami.

"What do we do? How do we defeat such an evil enemy?" Inuyasha said, cowering behind the three girls, well four if you count Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru? Have you been here the whole time?" Sango asked.

"Of course this Sesshomaru has been here the entire time." Sesshomaru answered.

"Why haven't you talked?" Whitney questioned.

"This Sesshomaru had nothing important to say." He replied.

"Well, kill the pizza!" Harley yelled frantically.

"Fine." Sesshomaru stepped forward, and ate the entire pizza in one bite. "Now how hard was that?"

"Wow, who ever knew Sesshomaru had such a big mouth?" Harley stated.


	6. Chapter 6: Bobo the Monkey!

**One Mission**

_Chapter 6: Bobo the Monkey!_

The inu-tachi cult...er...pack. Yeah that's it! Were traveling down another dirt road. They were just about to turn a corner. No more Corners! They were about to climb a tree! Don't ask me why! They wanted a banana. Bananas are good, don't you even say they're not, because your eating one right now, YOU FATSO!

Anyways, as they were about to climb the tree, a wolf demon appeared in front of them. And then something popped and a little poof of smoke. You know in the cartoons? Yeah, you know what I'm talking about! So don't judge me! Some guy in a blue robe, not Miroku he's still busy with Elvis in Iraq, where he is currently killing every person he sees. He joined the U.S. Army! The freak-a-deek in the blue dress walked up to the cult/group/gang/pack.

"Hello dearest friends of mine, it is I, Atoki Hojo, and my great little monkey friend, that I stole from that other guy who reminds the author of me, Bobo!" Atoki said. (Don't worry, it's the crack talking)

"Where is my Kagome doll! I lost it! Did you steal it Ninny-nasha?" Kouga asked Inuyasha in an annoyed tone. (Kouga stole Whit's name)

"Oh, that bitch is gone." Harley added half-heartedly.

"Yeah, that freak-nasty was gone by chapter 3!" Whitney cheered. Kouga looked crestfallen.

"Why didn't you protect her, Inu-trasha! That's my woman." Kouga exclaimed.

"Ya mean that WAS your woman...anyways, why should I care if she's dead? I only kept her around because she makes me ramen." Inuyasha yawned.

"YAY!" Harley said happily.

All of a sudden Sango started screaming. "There's a bug in my hair! AGH! Get it out! It's huge!"

"There's nothing in your hair, you transvestite!" Whitney said, lauging as Sango ran into a tree and knocked herself out.

"Well...the pack is slowly deminishing one by one...who will be next I wonder." Harley said tapping her chin.

"Oh my! You are very beautiful! Will you bear my children?" Atoki said desperatley to Harley.

"That's my line!" Miroku yelled, popping out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from? I thought you were in Iraq." Sesshomaru said, tilting his head and playing with his hair.

"I don't know why I'm here! I must get back to the front!" Miroku said, brandishing his gun. He ran off to the East. His purple robe glistening in the sun. He may never be seen again.

"Thank, Kami, the pervert's gone!" Inuyasha grumbled, as he started making theme music for his ears. "Chu chu chu...de de de...dududududu...nanananana...mememememememe!"

The inu-tachi, along with the girly Sesshomaru, the pissed off Kouga, and the love sick Atoki watched on in utter shock. "Er..." was their very intelligent response. Yes that one word sent a billion waves electricity into Inuyasha's body. "AGHHH! Harley I love you!"

"What?" Harley said, blushing and her tail curling.

"Awww...Isn't that cute! The ear playing phsycho is in love with you!" Whitney said clasping her hands and the hearts once again appearing in her eyes. "You're perfect!"

"Uh..." Atoki said. "You're supposed to bear MY children."

"I can fix that!" Whitney said. She reached for her sword and pulled out a very long...spatula! "I will flip you to your death!" She pushed the spatula under his feet and flipped him into oblivion. That was fun.

"You use a spatula?" Kouga asked. "That's incredible! Be my woman!"

"Well, you sure got over Kagome fast." Sesshomaru added in a bored tone.

Kouga glared at the inu youkai. "Who cares about being able to sense sacred jewel shards when you can use your sword to cook breakfast!" Sesshomaru shrugged, nodding in agreement.

"Yep! This is my Spatula of Death! And Harley has a Backscratcher of Doom!" Whitney exclaimed.

"Backscratcher of Doom? Can you scratch ears with that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Aren't we supposed to be searching for the kukuku guy?" Sesshomaru inquired, secretly anticipating Naraku shaking his ass.

"We can leave as soon as I get my lackeys-I mean friends." Kouga replied.

"WHAT? Who said you could come with us!" Inuyasha pouted. Kouga stuck his tongue out.

"I will not leave my woman in your care again." Kouga remarked bluntly.

"Who said I was your woman?" Whitney asked in bewilderment.

"Me, duh! Baaaaaaka." Kouga teased. Great one you big doofus, that's sure to make her fall for you.

"Y-you j-just c-called m-me a-a b-baka..." Whitney said shakily, tears in her eyes. "No one has ever called me that before! I love you, my hunka hunka burnin love!"

"Wait...that's not Whitney...that's ELVIS!" Harley screamed. She pulled off a zipper on the back of Whitney's neck, revealing the King.

"No...that's not Elvis! That's..." Inuyasha started, pulling another zipper on Elvis' neck. "Scooby-Doo!"

"No...that's not that adorable puppy with a speech imparement...that's..." Sesshomaru stated, pulling yet another zipper. "Yo mama!"

"No, it's just me in a bunch of different costumes! I can't get them off!" Whitney said, still in her mama costume.

"Why in the seven Hells did you dress up in these costumes?" Harley yelled at her friend, who was now struggling with the suits, and only managed to unveil a rubber ducky Whitney.

"AGHHH! I'm sweating to death! Help meeeeeeeee! I'm melting! meeeeeelllllltinnnng!" She screamed as she turned into a puddle of Whitney colored gloop. Harley sighed, walking towards the wolf youkai with a glass jar.

"We need to take her to the nearest village and have a priestess put her back together." Harley said, sealing the lid on the jar of Whitney.

"Has this happened before?" Inuyasha asked, startled.

"Sadly, yes." Was Harley's short reply.

"I am more and more impressed by that woman every minute." Kouga declared in a dreamy voice.

"Whatever. Anyone wanna play Barbies? I'll be Malibu Barbie and one of you can be Ken!" Sesshomaru smiled cheerfully. Cue weird looks.

So the obsessive-compulsive wolf prince, the gloopy Whitney in a can, the ear-dancing hanyou, the gender-confused inu youkai, and the murderous lion demoness walked off into the sunset. They will not cease in their search for Naraku, and will face all his perils, along with his overly large bottom.

THE END

Just kidding.

Until Next Time

See ya

Go away

Buh-bye

Stop reading before I sick my albino monk on you!

Go away, dammit!

Fine! I'll update soon if you go away.

Thought so.

Review!


End file.
